Cameras (imaging apparatuses) including a color solid-state imaging device that can receive visible light and near-infrared light simultaneously are expected as cameras that can photograph at any time of day or night. In the camera using such a color solid-state imaging device conventionally, a visible light signal (R, G, and B signals) is obtained by separating a near-infrared component (signal) contained in the visible light signal using a difference operation or the like.
Subsequently, in the camera, a color temperature is calculated according to a technique of calculating (detecting) a color temperature using a visible light signal (R, G, and B signals) (hereinafter, referred to as Related Art A) as described in PLT 1 or PLT 2. The cameras described in PLT 1 and PLT 2 include an imaging device that can process only the R, G, and B signals.